The Children's Years
by QueenOfPunk13
Summary: The Molfoy's only marry purebloods slytherin.but when Draco's son is at hogwarts befriends halfbreeds and falls for a mugblood Ravenclaw girl.Both families have there point of views on the others life style.Can the two teens make it work,or not even try?


**Finally I got a story up on my new page…enjoy**

"! Day dreaming again I see" I jumped in my seat upon hearing a Voice, I looked at him, "No-no Professor Snape" I mumbled. He walked back up to the chalk board, then turned around and looked at me " ten points from Ravenclaw" he said in him monotoned voice and continued with the lesson. I heard some of my fellow students groan. I looked around and gave them apologetic looks. 'Why can't I get Him out of my head' I thought to myself.I tried to stay foces but then my best friend,Rose Weasley,past me a note-all the way from where Hufflepuff sits-'I'm going to kill her if I get cought.'I thought opening the note under my deck.  
>'You were thinking about him again,won't you?'I truned my head and shook my thing I know,there was Professer Snape over at my desk,looking down at me."Now we are passing not in my class,are we ?"I bite me lip shaking my head,knowing more points would be taken away from Ravenclaw again and then I'll look like a dumbass right in front of him again,in one day,in the same class,in under fifteen minutes.I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to believe."Professer,I'm sorry I passed the note to .I didn't mean to get her in trouble."Rose confessed,thank god too."five points from Ravenclaw,ten point from Hufflepuff."Was the last thing he said before the bell rang.I got up and ran for the door to see Rose,Albus,and Scorpius standing there for mee like always."Good job mud blondie,fifteen point taken away from your house,you must want your house to lose."I looked at him."Hey shut up pure boy"I told Scorpius,only thinking something else.<p>

We went to our same old spot we been sitting at since first year.A old covered was pretty cool our little get away when Scorpius's dad makes a vist to us."Okay,but lets say your dad was a total dick before the house fire,would you still try to help him out?"Albus asked Scorpius,only,to get a look of wondering."and why would he be a bigger jackass than normal?"Albus thought for a moment."YOU KISSED A MUDBLOOD!"He joked."I don't think a mudblood kisses good,so why would I kiss...one..."Then all that came from the others mouths was an oh"ummm Liz,please stop staring at me like this."Scorpius was getting alittle scared."So mudblood don't kiss good,huh?"He nodded"really now."I walked closer to him,pressed my body up to his,stood on my tip toes-I'm only like 5'6 and his like 6 foot-and pressed my lips to his.I always wanted to kiss him since I meant him,but I never was able to find a reason."Hey now you really have kissed a mudblood."Albus teased as I pulled away."Now,do you think mubloods are bad kissers?"I didn't need an answer to know,the look on his face said it all I laughted it off and walked back to were I Albus in the arm for teasing."shut up Severus,its not nice to tease the pure boy." "You hit hard."I smiled at that,I mean out of four kids I am the second child and the only girl,and the fact that my mom died after my younger brother was born.

I took a Bertie Bott Bean, started to chew it, only to spit it out cause it tasted like vomit. "ew ew ew."I heard the guys laugh."What is going on here?"It was a voice I have never heard before."Scorpius Malfoy, my son, be friending halfbreeds, not even in slytherin."When I looked up I saw him looking at me."And who is this?" "I am Elizabeth Everly,sir"You could hear the shookiness in my voice."I never heard of the Everly family, your father is obviously a muggle,who is you foolish mother?"Jackass isn't he."Her name was Alexandria Recese Thompson Every."He did not look please,then looked at his son."So now this is what has come of the great Malfod family,mingling with halfbreeds and...A flithy mudblood ravenclaw girl,next thing you know our family will be full of halfbreeds."Should I feel like I am worthless right now,or angry about what he just called me?I hate him,and I'm alittle confused."Hey,Albus,Rose,we should get going and leave father and son alone to talk it out among themselfs."But I kinda wanna se-" "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, MOVE YOUR BUTT NOW!"I yelled and he started walking "Well I guess it was nice to have met you,sir,um bye."I said running out from under the covered bridge.

-Scorpius POV-  
>I watch as everyone left me alone with my father."So are you going to talk to me or are you going to stand there like a worthless squib boy."I looked at me."Sorry father." "What have your mother or I done to you that made you want hang out with those people?"He asked."Father, those people are my friends, and they aren't as bad as you think. And Elizabeth is an amazing person once you get to know her."I stated "If I didnt know any better, I'd say you might have feelings for that worthless mudblood."I didn't feel that I need answer."You have dishonored your whole family. "Was the last thing he said before he walked away. 'That could have gone better 'I mumbled to myself as I rubbed the back of my neck, and went off to find the others.<p>

They didn't go far just under the tall bridge to be by the water "There he is, the most dishonorable Molfod in all of Hogwarts."Albus teased."Hahaha laugh it up Albus." "And I -AAHH."He said only to have Liz push him into the water."Dont listen to him Scorpius." "Thanks Liz."I smiled at her."I'm sorry about what my dad called you, I mean I know I call you a mudblood and all but I joke with you, but he wasn't and-" "Scorpius its fine, I know what I am, and its not like he matters to me."It look she was about to cry. I started to think and I knew if I didn't do this I would be able to ask her ever."Hey Liz can we in privet?"I asked walking over to a empty field and she followed."Okay whites up?"She wondered."Well I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?"Next thing I know I was on the ground with her hugging me.


End file.
